1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to conductive contacts and, more particularly, to a conductive contact employed in an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Conductive contacts are generally applied in electronic apparatuses such as mobile phones, portable computers, and personal digital assistants (PDAs) for making electrical connections between two elements thereof.
Common conductive contacts in an electronic apparatus are used as an example for illustration. The electronic apparatus includes a shield defining a plurality of guiding holes therein, a body defining a plurality of cylindrical space therein, and a circuit board fixed to a bottom of the body. Each conductive contact includes a post and a coil spring. The post inserts into the corresponding guiding hole and is bounded by the shield. The coiled spring constructs in a cylindrical shape and is accommodated in the cylindrical space for resiliently supporting one end of the post. The circuit board electrically connects and supports the coil spring. The post perpendicularly moves relative to the shield under both guidance of the hole and resilient support of the coil spring. Another end of the post is in contact with or separated from a specific element such as a grounding pad of a circuit board.
The coiled spring may be pressed under an axial load transmitted via the post so that an axial height of the coiled spring can be shortened to some extent. However, diameters of every two adjacent rotations of the coiled spring are equal because the coiled spring is constructed in a cylindrical shape. Interferences (or obstacles) by adjacent rotations of the coiled spring will be generated when a sufficiently great force is applied thereon. Therefore, a compressible height of the coiled spring in the cylindrical shape is low. It is space-consuming and incompetent for the coiled spring to be utilized in a flat space. In order to fit the flat space, the coiled spring is generally configured shorter. However, resilience performance of the coiled spring in the cylindrical shape can thus be lowered.
Therefore, a conductive contact with a space-saving structure and an electronic apparatus employing the conductive contact are desired.